An untold Tale
by Zekoi
Summary: Follow Damas through his life. His childhood through his untimely death. This is his story. Rating may go up.
1. Beginnings

An untold tale

The King of Haven city paced nervously outside of the medical wing of the castle. His wife had gone into labor several hours ago and was going to have their baby any minute now. He had waited outside the door the whole time listening to his wife's threats to kill him for doing this to her and her screams of pain.

Suddenly, after his wife's screams died down, the sounds of a baby crying could be heard through the door. The King ran to the door and pressed his ear against the door to make sure he was hearing correctly. Before he could determine if it was indeed a baby crying the midwife opened the door causing the King to fall to the floor.

"Oh! I'm sorry you're Majesty. I just came out to tell you that the Queen has given birth to a baby boy and wishes to see you." The midwife said.

The King thanked her and walked into the room. He saw his wife in a bed, looking exhausted, but happy. He walked up to the bed and gently grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"Hello, Darling," the King greeted his wife, "how are you doing?"

"I'm doing fine, a bit tired, but I'm doing better than I was this morning." The queen said with a smile. "I guess you win, it was a boy, you get to name him."

The King laughed. He and his wife a few months ago had made a bet on what the baby would be. Whoever won would get to name the baby. She thought it would be a girl and he thought it would be a boy.

A few minutes later the midwife brought in their newborn son, wrapped in a blanked. She placed the baby in his mother's arms and left the new family alone.

"So what are you going to name him?" the Queen asked her husband.

The King thought for a moment before a name came to mind.

"What about Damas? It was my grandfather's name" The King asked his wife, looking at her for approval.

The Queen thought it over for a moment. She smiled and looked down at her child.

"Yes, that's a wonderful name. It's perfect"

"Welcome to the family Damas."

* * *

**Hello all! Thank you for taking the time to read my story. I just thought up this story a few days ago and had to write it down. Damas needs more stories he is awsome. And plus ive always wondered what his childhood could have been like. I will update the story as soon as i can (assuming people like it). And also can you all help me with thinking of names for Damas' parents? Ill probably just think of lame names like 'John' or 'Adam' or something lame like that so if anyone has any suggestions for their names please help. Oh and i know nothing about birth so if there is anything wrong sorry! Thank you and please review!**

**Zekoi**


	2. The Banquet

**Hello all!** **I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Its more of just a description chapter, getting to know the characters and stuff. I probably wont do one again, i hate describing people. So there might not be many OCs i need to describe or anything. Plus i got a little bit of writers block. Oh ya and thank you my two reviewers this chapter is dedicated to you guys! So thanks Kiwiprince and CatWoman4Ever. Now on with the story!

* * *

**Eight years had passed since the birth of young Prince Damas. He was a tall boy with long white hair pulled back into dread locks that went down to his shoulders. His large violet eyes were filled with innocence and curiosity. Damas was an adventurous kid and loved getting causing mischief around the palace. He wore a large copper colored amulet around his neck; called the Seal of Mar.

Damas walked into the throne room where his parents and the servants were making sure everything was ready for the banquet that would be held at the palace later that evening. The banquet was for the 486th anniversary of the founding of Haven City. Damas walked over to his parents with a gloomy look on his face, he hated banquets.

Damas' father, King Turomot was a tall and strongly built man. His short blond hair was so light it almost was white; it was slightly receding. He was a generous man and a good king.

His mother, Queen Euridice was a kind looking woman. Her long blond hair went down to her back and had a few streaks of grey in it. She had violet eyes, like her son, and always seemed to have a smile on her face.

"Hello Mother. Hello Father." Damas said in a board voice.

"Hello sweetie, how are you today?" His mother bent down and gave her son a hug.

"I'm fine Mother," breaking away from his mother's embrace, "do I have to go to the banquet tonight?" He looked up at his parents with a hopeful expressing on his face.

"Yes son, you do." His father told him. "But look on the bright side, your friend Sig will be there."

Sig was the son of the current Krimson Guard Captain. He was a few inches taller then Damas and had dark skin. He had bright green eyes and was completely bald. He and Damas had been best friends since they were infants.

"Sig is going? I guess it won't be too bad then." Damas said.

"You better start getting ready, people will be arriving soon." Euridice told her son, who nodded and walked to his room to get ready for the banquet.

* * *

Several hours later

Every noble in Haven City showed up to the party. Dinner was being served and Damas was forced to endure several boring nobles and his parents discuss some of the issues in the city.

'I wonder where Sig is.' Damas wondered to himself. He looked down the long table to where Sig and his family were seated. Sig, who was looking as bored as Damas was, looked towards him and waved. Damas returned the wave and looked back to his parents, who were talking to the Krimson Guard Commander Wyldon Praxis. He was telling his parents how the guard was doing against the Metalheads.

"There haven't been any major Metalhead attacks in a month. I'm starting to think were getting the upper hand in the war, Your Majesty." Praxis told the King.

Turomot smiled at this. "That's good news; maybe we can finally put an end to this war. It's about time it ended."

Damas sighed, looked down at his plate and began to play with his food. This was so boring! 'At least this stupid banquet will be over soon.'

King Turomot stood up and raised his glass. Everyone else in the room followed his example. "I would like to make a toast; to Haven City, for standing strong for nearly five hundred years." He raised his glass and the guest cheered "For Haven City!"

"And I would also like to make a toast," Commander Praxis said, looking down at Damas. "To young Prince Damas, may he live long and have a glorious rule!"

The hall cheered "To Prince Damas!" Damas suddenly felt uncomfortable under the Commander's gaze; there was something about Praxis that Damas didn't trust.

* * *

"Thank Mar this party is over." Damas told Sig later that night when everyone was beginning to leave. "All those people were old and boring." 

"Ya, it must stink. You always have to go to these parties; I only came because my Dad was invited." Sig said, patting his friend on the back.

"Sometimes I hate being a prince. You never get to do anything fun, you always have to go to these stupid parties, and you have be with boring nobles all day long!" Damas exclaimed.

"Ya but one day you'll be king of Haven City! Then you can make your own rules and do anything you want." Sig said, trying to cheer his friend up.

Damas smiled, "That's the one good thing about being prince. I get to be king one day."

"Hey Damas, when your king you're gonna make me your most trusted advisor right?"

"Nope, for you I was thinking more along the lines of court jester."

"Oh wow," Sig said sarcastically, "that's what I always wanted to be! Thanks Damas."

"No problem Sig. It's the least I could do."

Sig glared at his friend and lightly punching Damas in the arm. Damas laughed and pushed his friend back.

"Thanks for cheering me up Sig."

"No problem," Sig said swinging his arm over Damas' shoulder. "What are friends for?"

* * *

**Again I really dont like this chapter that much, but hey i worked hard on it so its better than nothing. (Oh and before anyone askes the Krimson Guards dont have tattoos yet, im saying that they werent required until Praxis took over.) Thanks for reading please Review!**  



End file.
